


Valentine's Day Marathon

by thebakkat



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebakkat/pseuds/thebakkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim and Zant enjoy one of Zant's favorite light-dweller holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Marathon

Valentine’s Day just might have been Zant’s favorite light-dweller holiday.

Or rather, any holiday might as well be his favorite, given how excited the Twili got as another calendar date rounded the bend. Valentine’s Day, however, coincided with the time of the Love Festival in the Twilight Realm, yet another of Zant’s favorites, so the Twili was extra giddy around this time of year, eager to spend the celebration with his mate, Ghirahim.

This year, the couple donned their matching Valentine’s sweaters - a pair of red and pink eyesores complete with google-eyed hearts, picked out by Zant at the local shopping plaza - and spent the day exchanging gifts, both homemade and store bought. Zant’s gifts were always handmade, usually an oversized sweater or blanket pertaining to the celebration at hand - Ghirahim, not one for handiness, often sprung for rare and expensive gifts for his Twili lover.

This year, as always, Ghirahim brought home to Zant a bouquet of pink and white roses, knowing full well that deep reds were hard for the Twili to discern with his glowing eyes. Pink, however, while still a bit washed out to Zant, was one of his favorite colors, and upon seeing his gift, the Twili scooped up Ghirahim and bestowed a sweet kiss upon his cheek. Intently, he took a deep sniff of the bouquet before unleashing a rather loud sneeze, his sensitive nose irritated by the pollen.

While Ghirahim placed the roses in a vase set on their kitchen table, Zant rummaged around the living room for his gift to Ghirahim - a rather large and heavy blanket, set with pink and red hearts. The sword spirit more than appreciated the gift, as their abode was quite drafty during the winter months. He pressed his painted lips firmly to Zant’s as thanks, and the two retired to the couch for the evening. The demon revealed a box of extravagant chocolate truffles, a secret gift for Zant, and the two sat nestled under Ghirahim’s new blanket while the Twili happily gobbled the candy down.

The lights low, the only illumination in the room was that of the television, blaring a marathon of contrived romantic comedies - Zant was transfixed by them, eyes glued to the screen as he shoved chocolate into his mouth by the fistful. Ghirahim thought it quite cute, but was finding the entertainment to be quite a bit drab - smirking, the demon figured he’d make his own.

Beneath the weight of the blanket, Ghirahim’s right hand quested, slowly and carefully, across the couch to graze the soft skin of Zant’s left thigh - the Twili was never one for dressing more than he had to, and had only a pair of patterned briefs on underneath the expanse of his Valentine’s Day sweater. The Twili’s ears pricked, eyes flickering over to Ghirahim, before settling back to the TV.

Ghirahim took this as a cue to press onward, continuing to stroke Zant’s thigh as he pulled himself closer to the Twili. He breathed softly into Zant’s ear:

_“Zant…”_

The demon used his other hand to cup the Twili’s cheek and softly guide it so their lips met, Zant’s usual flavor intermingled with the chocolate still in his mouth. Zant melted into the kiss, ears and eyelids drooping as a hand pushed back Ghirahim’s curtain of hair. Ghirahim moved closer still, fingertips delicately tracing over the fly of Zant’s briefs, teasing the sensitive slit that lay beneath. Zant shuddered, moaning softly, his hips bucking weakly into the demon’s hand. He snuck his free hand up the Twili’s pink sweater, trying not to laugh at the google-eyed heart, an innocent bystander, as he located one of Zant’s nipples, rolling the sensitive nub between dexterous fingers.

Zant’s breath hitched with every action, his hands freezing as Ghirahim continued - he whined as his underwear was beginning to soak through with his natural lubricant, itchy against his now-flushed slit. Ever the observant sword spirit, Ghirahim helped to pull them down below the Twili’s knees with one swift motion - free now to do as they wished, Zant’s twin cocks popped eagerly from their sheath, writhing and wriggling against Ghirahim’s hand.

Pulling Ghirahim in for another sloppy, drawn-out kiss, Zant’s hands became adventurous as well, dragging down over the demon’s chest and landing squarely between his thick, muscular thighs. Ghirahim laughed to himself as he felt the Twili discover that he, in fact, had no undergarments to speak of below his sweater - elongated fingers collided with the flesh of his member and quickly jumped back before curling gently around the demon’s length.

Ghirahim followed suit, hand grasping both of Zant’s cocks together and slowly pumping them, up and down, delectably, audibly slick in his clutches. Zant groaned, writhing slightly, before moving his own hand along the demon’s shaft, trying his hardest to focus between the television, Ghirahim’s searing kisses, and the grip on his nethers.

The two continued for a good while, jerking and pulling at each other while they kissed, tongues and hands moving with frenzied fervor as they moaned into each other’s open mouths. Their hips jutted into their lovers’ hands, desperate for more contact. Sensing that they were both close to their edge, Ghirahim hatched a quick scheme to get the most out their remaining energy. Releasing Zant, he instead brought himself to straddle the Twili, knees to either side of Zant’s hips.

Smashing his lips to those of his lover, he used a hand to guide one of Zant’s writhing cocks to his entrance, his hands pushing against Zant’s now-exposed chest as he lowered himself down to take it as far inside as it could go. He moaned as it filled him, and jerked slightly as the other cock wrapped twice around his aching member, squeezing it with as much strength as it could muster. Zant’s hand cupped and grasped at Ghirahim’s ass, squeezing supple false flesh as he pulled the demon further down, driving his hips up to aim for the demon’s sweet spot.

_“F-Fuck!”_

Ghirahim’s head rolled backwards as Zant thrust up into him, bouncing the demon on his lap, cool grey skin bathed in the pale light of the television. Ghirahim pushed up after each thrust with his legs to add a greater distance for him to fall on Zant’s dick, as both their moans and the sound of their skin slapping together drowned out the music and voices from the TV. The demon added a slight roll of his hips with each pass over the twisting cock, creating more glorious friction.

Between the two of them, their pace was blindingly fast, Ghirahim’s voice undulating rapidly as he rose and fell, his tongue lolling from his open mouth - Zant pulled him down to kiss him, moaning loudly as he continued pushing deeper and deeper into the demon. His second cock, turgid and unable to wrap around Ghirahim any longer, was being briskly pumped along with that of the sword spirit between their bodies.

Zant’s breath ran ragged, gasping as he pulled Ghirahim up and down over his straining dick, his arms working at a blistering pace now, using the demon’s body almost like a tool to coax the orgasm from his body. Ghirahim bounced, rolling his hips, his own hot breath mingling with Zant’s as he clenched around the Twili, hard as a steel rod within him - his own cock wept, engorged and leaking precum as Zant’s enclosed hand ran over their lengths.

Suddenly, the Twili’s muscles spasmed, hips jutting upwards harshly as Zant’s grip on both Ghirahim’s ass and dick tightened - he shook violently as his swollen cocks pulsed and spat a stream of his hot seed both deep within Ghirahim and over his hand, faintly luminous in the low light. Ghirahim’s body quivered - his voice climbed and wavered as cum bubbled and dripped from the tip of his dick, still squeezed in Zant’s grip. His back arched, frozen as he was milked by slow strokes of the Twili’s hand, before they both collapsed, breathless, against the couch.

They lazily shed their sweaters, newly mussed by their release - Zant’s elevated temperature and Ghirahim’s new blanket were plenty to keep them warm. The demon pressed a soft kiss to the hollow of Zant’s neck, cuddling against the lean stretch of the Twili’s naked body. Gangly arms found their place around the demon’s waist, hugging Ghirahim tightly to Zant’s chest. A deep thrum emitted from deep within the Twili, a sign of his drowsy contentment.

The demon matched his purr with his own, a rumbling hum from his resonating core. He looked up at Zant, whose eyes creased with bliss as he nuzzled his sensitive heat pits against the coolness of Ghirahim’s forehead. The harsh light and sound from the television did nothing to stop Zant from nodding off, slowly resting back against the sofa’s cushions.

Sighing, Ghirahim pointed the remote control behind him, the TV flickering off with the press of a button. He wasn’t the biggest fan of sleeping on the couch, but after a night like this, with his mate, he couldn’t argue.


End file.
